


Two pumps caramel

by Phanfictionhoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Annoyed bucky, Bottom Bucky Bingo, Embarrassed Bucky, Iced Coffee, Implied Bottom Bucky, M/M, Puppy dog Steve, hellyeahbottombucky, meet ugly, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanfictionhoe/pseuds/Phanfictionhoe
Summary: Bucky has his first day at his new job at Stark Tower. All is going well until a giant muscular idiot runs into him and makes him spill his coffee down the front of his shirt.Maybe Bucky tears into him. Maybe the guy turns out to work at his new job.Bucky’s screwed for sure
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73
Collections: Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky





	Two pumps caramel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for @hellyeahbottombucky’s bottom Bucky bingo, squares meet ugly and grumpy Bucky

“What the fuck!” Bucky yelled, as his venti iced coffee, with two pumps caramel and four pumps vanilla, was immediately spilled down the front of his new white button down. 

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t see where I was going.” Apologized the ridiculously tall and ridiculously muscular man in front of him. 

Bucky could have said it was ok and let it go. 

But no. That was Bucky’s only breakfast on his first day of work. 

Not only did the big buffoon happen to ruin his brand new shirt. He also totally spilled Bucky’s only life source and one true love. 

He’ll definitely be embarrassed with himself later, but Bucky didn’t have time for this today of all days, so he decided to totally tear into the guy. 

“Sorry? Sorry?!? You ruined my shirt!! How dare you! Who do you think you are, just ‘cause you’re fucking huge doesn’t mean you get to take up the entire sidewalk big guy. Like seriously, I payed good money for this coffee. This is my only form of sustenance for the nextfour hours, you jackass. Do you ever look where you’re going? Or are you to lost in your own world to think of the other people using your sidewalk  your majesty .” 

Again he wasn’t too proud of it but, hey at least he wiped that stupid apologetic look off the guys face. 

Bucky really didn’t have time for this. 

He’s supposed to be at Stark Industries at 7. 

Because of the giant blonde puppy dog knocking him down, it was now 6:56. And Bucky was half a block away. 

He would have told himself it was his fault for deciding to walk instead of taking the subway. But no. Bucky couldn’t sleep and just wanted his iced coffee early, so he decided to leave at 6 and walk the 30 minute walk with a detour to the closest Starbucks. 

Around 10 minutes after leaving the Starbucks with his drink, he was attacked by the giant muscular fool. His drink, his shirt, and his day ruined. 

Bucky ran the last block and made it to his new place of employment at exactly 7:05 am. 

Great, late and in dirty clothes on his first day. 

He smoothed down his drying shirt and walked towards the receptionist desk. 

Clearing his throat he spoke, “Hi, I’m James Barnes. It’s my first day, I’m working on Mr. Stark’s mechanical prosthetic project?”

“Floor 13, first door on your left.” Came the voice from the bored looking college student at the desk. Darcy, her name tag said. The whole time she spoke she didn’t bother to look up at him. 

“You don’t need ID?” He wondered aloud. 

“Mr. Starks AI system told me everything about you the moment you walked in,” she finally looked up, “Might want to change your shirt coffee breath.”

At that Bucky made his way to the elevator, which immediately opened as he walked up to it. 

When he looked for a button to press, he realized that the elevator was already moving. 

Bucky really didn’t know how well he was going to fit on this team if he was surprised by a little AI and an elevator that knows where you need to go. 

He had heard about the job opening from an old college friend of his, Natasha. She was another member of the team so at least he knew someone who wouldn’t judge him too hard on his attire. 

He had gotten back from his last tour in Iraq three months ago and really needed something stable. 

His sister, Becky, who had lived in Brooklyn for the past five years, was pregnant, and wanted to move back home to Indiana to be close to their parents. 

She had given over her lease to him when he got back so at least he had a place to sleep that wasn’t a shitty couch or a roach motel. 

He had been spinning signs for a local Pizza place when he got the email from Natasha. 

He had quickly replied and set up a Skype call with one of the team leads, Bruce Banner. 

He somehow got the job, despite not working in the field since he finished his masters.

Apparently there were 6 people working on the team other than himself. 

Bruce and Tony Stark who were the team leads. 

Natasha, who Bucky wasn’t really sure what she did to be honest, and he was too afraid to ask. 

Some guy named Thor (had to be a nickname). Who was a mechanical engineer, like himself. 

Natasha’s friend Clint. Who was in charge of PR and social media. 

And finally the teams HR rep, Steve Rogers. 

And now he was here. In a coffee soaked shirt in a magic elevator. 

At least he was until the elevator stopped on and the doors opened to floor thirteen. 

“Shit.” 

Was he ready for this? He haven’t worked a job paying this well in, well, ever.

But as his feet carried him down to the hall to the first door on the left, it seemed like Bucky had no choice now. 

He opened the door and came face to face with complete chaos. 

In the center of the room was Tony Stark who was wrestling with a big blonde man, who Bucky assumed was Thor. His giant muscles, tank top, and tattoos just screamed the name “Thor”. 

Natasha and Clint were laughing in the corner, seated on some stools by some tables that they looked to have moved aside for this grapple. 

Then there was Bruce who was looking onward at the filing pair with something akin to distain. Bucky was sure that that was something that happened often. 

Bucky cleated his throat, causing the pair in the center to take notice of his presence. 

“Ah, you must be Sir Barnes. It is wonderful to make your acquaintance.” came a booming voice from who was definitely Thor, as he said a moment later. 

“Kid, what the hell is that on your shirt? Did a flock of birds shit on you?” Said Tony, to which Bucky looked down at his offending shirt in disgust. 

“Not the best thing to wear on a first day James, but I applaud your boldness.” Said Natasha in her signature sarcastic drawl. 

“Ok, boys settle down.” Came a voice from behind him. 

Bucky turned to the voice and went stark white. 

“Shit.” 

It was the guy who Bucky had publicly accosted this morning. 

The man then noticed him and raised his eyebrows. 

“I’m Steve. Steve Rogers. The teams HR rep as I’m sure Bruce told you.” He went in for a handshake which Bucky apprehensively accepted. 

It seemed like the guy didn’t even remember him. 

I mean Bucky had tore into him for a solid 5 minutes at 6:30 in the morning. 

If he were him he would be eyeing daggers at him or spilling the beans and getting him fired on the spot. 

But he wasn’t. 

Steve just went to work breaking up the fight and having everyone put everything back to normal. 

Bucky was shocked. 

Steve looked over to him and smiled,” You need to fill out a bit of paperwork in my office before I send you out onto the battlefield I’m afraid.” 

And so Bucky followed the man into his deviled office down the hall, most likely walking to his death. 

Once they reached the office Steve told him to take a seat and fill out the paperwork. 

“So, how do you take your coffee.” Steve said after about 5 minutes of silence while Bucky filled out his paperwork. 

“I’m sorry?” Bucky said still very confused on to why he wasn’t being drop kicked out the window by this giant of a man. 

“You’re coffee.” He said matter of factly nodding towards his shirt, the first and only accomplishment of this morning’s incident.

Bucky blushes and went into an insane amount of apologies. 

Steve cut him off with a hand and a laugh that rang in Bucky’s ears. 

“It’s ok, I wasn’t looking where I was going. And I get it some people aren’t morning people.” He said leaning back in his chair, exposing just how small his button down was on him. Like how did he even get that on without his muscles tarring through it. 

Bucky shook off the muscly distraction and apologized again. 

“I mean, like you said I did ruin your shirt and your coffee.” 

The pair fell silent while Bucky finished his paperwork. 

When Steve said he was all good to go Bucky made to leave. 

“Iced with two pumps caramel and four pumps vanilla.” He turned and said before making his way out of the room. 

Bucky, despite his crappy start, fit in quite well with the team. 

Thor and he were workshopping ideas for how to make the prosthetic feel weightless despite being made out of such a heavy metal. 

Natasha and Clint kept making jokes from across the room about how much he stinks of coffee. Despite being a bit annoying, he knew they were all in good fun. 

And Tony and Bruce really seemed to like his ideas about how to get the prosthetic to seamlessly match the skin without showing any scar tissue. 

Overall, the day had gone quite well. 

During the teams hour lunch break he had actually joined Natasha and Clint in the Stark tower caffe, instead of just going down the street to get a shitty sandwich like he had planned to. 

Time flew by so fast that soon it was five o’clock. 

“Good work today kid, you’ve made a sound investment for me.” Said Tony, patting him on the shoulder and pulling out his cell phone immediately calling someone. 

Bucky went to pack up his stuff when he felt another tap on his shoulder. 

Expecting Tony again or Natasha, Bucky turned ready to say something. 

“Hey, did you have a good day James?” Asked Steve. 

Totally star struck, Bucky wasn’t sure how to reply other than a nod of his head. 

“Good, I’m glad. Well uh, I got you something.” Said Steve as he pulled out from behind his back a venti iced coffee. 

Bucky, still with wide eyes, accepted the coffee. 

Steve nodded a smile and turned away. 

“Bucky.” 

“What?” Asked Steve.

“You can call me Bucky.”

Steve blushes and turned away, leaving Bucky with his venti iced coffee with two pumps caramel and four pumps vanilla. 

  
Bucky’s gonna climb that man like a tree. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this, as I really enjoyed writing it. Please comment and leave kudos, thanks 😀


End file.
